Wes Tacton
Wiki home Wesley Tacton-Chalfont, né Wesley Tharrow and most commonly known as Wes Tacton, is an enterprising Londoner. A keen supporter of North London football team Arsenal F.C., he lived originally in South East London (presumably either the London Borough of Bexley or the London Borough of Bromley) before he came to prominence during a major police chase. Hidden Underground In 2013, Wes Tacton was listening to BBC Radio Kent when he heard an interesting item about birds that sang in perfect harmony, and decided to capture some of them to provide performance to royalty. Wes first tested various types of water on his pet canary; then when he discovered that wharf water worked, he enticed other local birds to drink it. This proved wildly successful, so he chose to steal more birds from London Zoo. This proved to be his undoing, though, and he was forced to go on the run to Oxfordshire. Wes spent a few weeks in Oxfordshire, where he met Colin Dale and Stan More, but when the Queen arrived in Oxfordshire for a state visit, he was forced to hide in a warehouse for a few weeks. When he finally emerged and met up with Colin and Stan, the case had passed out of national news but into the hands of infamous New Scotland Yard Detective Warren Street, who successfully tracked Wes to Oxfordshire. Wes, Colin and Stan hid from Street in a pub, where they came across several tube enthusiasts, including Roy Aloak. Roy offered them advice for £1,000, so the three outlaws hatched a plan involving the export of tube maps to Saudi Arabia. Upon purchase, they began to make their way back to London. There was a small hitch as their car broke down inside a village inhabited by a voodoo tribe, but the witch doctor fixed the vehicle for them. However, as they passed Oxford, a swan started to attack the car - this was a police tactic from the brilliant mind of Inspector Street. While they evaded the Inspector, they lost both the car and half their tube map inventory. They attempted to brainstorm during a football match between the Netherlands and Cyprus, but came up with no ideas, but eventually came up with a plan involving finding sanctuary in a convent. The three dressed up as gardeners, but the Mother Superior, Mary Le Bone was suspicious, so they invited her for a drink. This worked to an extent, but they decided this life was not for them, so took a taxi to Norwich. After more financial obstacles, they rang Don, who agreed to pay all their debts and they dined together. Wes, Colin, Stan and Roy's activities are unknown for a time here, but it is known they attempted to sell various other things, including a crate of tea to Charles Denton. They also attempted to release the entire flock of New Scotland Yard's swans, the birds that proved so potent in undoing their plans earlier, but this failed. A few weeks later, Wes, Colin, Stan and Roy appeared, disguised as the Azerbaijani contestants in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013. This final scheme was a step too far though, and Inspector Street finally caught them. After questioning from Constables Chalfont, Latimer and Finchley, Wes was sentenced to five years in Her Majesty's Prison, with Colin and Stan getting lesser sentences. Roy, however, managed to escape justice. Over The Top Wes applied for parole after a short period in prison, and was assigned Constable Chalfont as his parole officer. In a cunning attempt to escape parole, he married Constable Chalfont, but this backfired spectacularly and he received another five years on his sentence. He was joined by Roy, however, who received nine years for animal cruelty in a separate incident. Relationships '''Constable Chalfont: '''Wes Tacton met Constable Chalfont when he was questioned by her upon his capture in Manchester. He soon fell in love with Constable Chalfont, and married her, but was not above using her to escape from prison. This scheme did not work, however, and while there is now some discord between husband and wife, Wes now respects her more. '''Colin Dale: '''Wes met Colin in Oxfordshire while on the run. The two quickly became good friends, and although Colin was both bankrupted and given a prison sentence due to his helping Wes, this did not impact on their friendship. '''Stan More: '''Wes knew Stan before the events of Hidden Underground, and their friendship does not seem to have been affected by the things that occurred through the series. '''Roy Aloak: '''Wes met Roy in a pub in Oxfordshire, where Roy asked him for £1000 in return for advice. After Don paid off Wes's debts, the two became friends, but after Roy managed to escape justice, there was a bit of tension between them. After Roy was imprisoned for another offence, he and Wes mended their friendship. '''Inspector Street: '''Wes Tacton was a thorn in the side of Inspector Street throughout the events of Hidden Underground, but by the events of Over the Top, Inspector Street had shifted his ire to Roy Aloak. '''Don: '''The shadowy figure known as Don knew Wes before the events of Hidden Underground. Little is known of their relationship, but Wes considered Don a champ. '''Charles Denton: '''Wes met Charles Denton during the events of Hidden Underground, where he attempted to scam him with a crate of tea. This caused some animosity, but Charles believed Wes received a fair punishment in the end and presumably the two are now friends. '''Heinrich Vall, John Collier and Ken Sington: '''Wes met Heinrich, John and Ken briefly at the Eurovision Song Contest, but did not spend much time with them before his arrest. '''Constables Latimer and Finchley: '''Wes met Constables Latimer and Finchley briefly in Manchester, but had little other interaction at this point. When Wes finishes his sentence, he will presumably have more contact with them.